


Never Quite Eden

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cassunzel - Lighthouse AU, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lighthouses, Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Ocean, Sea, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: She came a-callingHair like the sun's raysBetween her visitsI counted the daysShe slid from my graspMy one true soulmateBack on my own nowBut such is my fate
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cassunzel Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cassunzel+Server).



The day was clear as Cassandra scanned the beach from her vantage point atop the lighthouse. There was a breeze, or a bit more than a breeze, as was common on the beachfront. She breathed in the salty air, gripping the railing as she stared in the direction of town.

Cassandra would never have said that she was unhappy. In truth, she had never felt that way. She acknowledged that a job such as hers was not suited for everyone. But it suited her, and she would have been content to live out her days, watching the waves roll in and the ships sail by, with naught but the gulls and seals to keep her company. She was satisfied with her position, with her life, and with the loneliness that came with it.

But that had changed the day Rapunzel invited herself in.

Her visits were the highlight of Cassandra's week. Indeed, the most exciting thing she'd had to look forward to up to that point in her life was her monthly delivery of fresh produce. That, and the occasional visit from her dad, although she couldn't really look forward to that seeing as his appearances were random and unplanned.

Rapunzel had taken to showing up once a week, on the same day, usually at a regular time of the afternoon. As that time approached, Cassandra started to feel giddy, like when her father would bring her an interesting trinket for her childhood birthdays.

It wasn't just the excitement from the break in the monotony that was her life that made her anticipate their regular meetings. Rapunzel, with her overly friendly nature and disregard for respecting other's property and their want for privacy, had somehow wormed her way into her life and then stuck there. And for some reason, unlike all others before her, Cassandra did not find her company unpleasant.

Any moment she would see her strolling along the sand, picnic basket in hand. It was a part of their routine. Cassandra would watch her approach, resisting the urge to run out and meet her halfway as her heart raced with elation. Rapunzel always brought some kind of sweet or savory goody to share, which was probably a large part of the reason Casandra kept letting her come back. She wasn't much of a cook, and the tasty gifts from her new friend were a welcome break from canned and pre-packaged meals.

More than that, it was actually nice to have someone she could call a friend.

She sighed as she tore her eyes away from the coastline. _A watched pot never boils_ , she reminded herself, resolving to keep busy until her friends arrival. Surely there was something she could spruce up in the kitchen. Maybe tidy her bed. Make sure the few dishes she owned were clean. Things she didn't normally think about when she didn't have regular company. Yeah, she could make the place a little nicer while she waited.

* * *

Her home was small, and it wasn't long before she was making her way back up to the lookout, thinking fondly of the time she and Rapunzel had spent together. Cassandra had never asked anyone to go out of their way to visit her. She wouldn't dream of inconveniencing another person. But Rapunzel, for some reason she still couldn't ascertain, had sought her out on purpose. And after the first time, she'd just kept coming back.

She scanned the beach again, looking for the familiar figure. Not many people came out this way, being as the weather was almost never agreeable enough to be enjoyable. Plus, being a port town, there weren't many children or families; mostly retirees whose sailing days were far behind them, but who liked to regale their tales and swap stories with the fresher seafarers.

 _She's not usually this late_ , Cassandra mused, noting that the sun had long passed the halfway point in the sky. Something twisted in her gut, a seed of doubt about the legitimacy of their relationship. It lingered and grew as the day wore on, despite her best efforts to keep herself occupied. She'd be here. She'd never stood her up before. Something must have come up to delay her, but she'd be here.

* * *

The sun began to fall behind the ocean, creating an array of beautiful pinks and oranges and purples across the sky. Normally Cassandra would appreciate such a beautiful sunset, despite having seen thousands like it, but this evening it brought her no joy.

She slammed her fist against the metal railing, winching from the jolt of the pain. She should have known.

Rapunzel had plenty of other friends besides her. Ones who lived much more interesting lives. Ones who were happier and more upbeat. People who were much better company than herself. No doubt she had gotten caught up with them and forgotten all about her. Something in the back of Cassandra's mind always told her it would happen. So why was she so surprised?

 _It was nice while it lasted_ , she tried to console herself as she swallowed back the lump in her throat. A bit too nice. She'd let herself get accustomed to having someone around every once in a while. Gotten used to having a friend. She shouldn't have let herself open up. Let herself be vulnerable. Let herself hope they could ever be something more-

She scrubbed at her eyes, trying to quell the tears running down her cheeks, before she gave in, letting out a sob as she stood hunched over the railing. This would pass. She might be sad for a while, but she could go back to her old way of living, no problem. She'd never needed anyone before and she surely didn't need anyone now. Rapunzel wasn't much of a friend anyway if she was willing to abandon her so easily. To forget her so carelessly.

She rubbed away any remaining tears with her shirt, making her way downstairs. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't yet eaten that day. It made her think of all the wonderful things Rapunzel used to make for her. _Used to_.

She stood in the kitchen, forcing down half a can of beef to hopefully keep her belly quiet. It was her own fault for thinking that someone might actually like her. That anyone could enjoy her presence for an extended amount of time. What a stupid thing to think. Who did she think she was? Letting herself get a big head just because someone showed her a bit of kindness.

With little else to do, she laid down in bed, hoping the sweet release of sleep would provide some comfort.

* * *

So the week came and went, with no sign of her now _former_ friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra was hard at work, cleaning the glass of the lantern room, making sure there were no blemishes that would distort the light that it emitted. Some part of her was trying to stuff down the lingering thought in the back of her mind that today would normally be the day Rapunzel made an appearance. But not anymore. Not since she'd failed to show last week.

She scrubbed a little harder at a particularly stubborn smudge on the glass.

" _Cass_!"

She thought she heard her name faintly on the breeze, but it was probably just her imagination playing a cruel trick.

"Cassandra!"

She whipped around as the sound echoed up the stairs, still quiet when combined with the sound of the wind and waves, but more distinct now. She set down her tools and headed for the space below.

She wanted to take the steps two at a time, but years of trekking up and down the lighthouse stairs had taught her that caution was the key. Her journey felt painfully slow as she descended the spiral, hands on the banister to avoid slipping. She stopped on the bottom step, slightly out of breath as she watched the blonde lighting the last of the lamps.

"Rapunzel?" she stood, stock still, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Cass!" she turned on her heels, rushing over to envelope her in a hug. "I'm glad you're alright. I was worried when it was all dark in here and you weren't waiting for me," she skipped back over to the table where she'd set her basket.

"I missed you so much last week!" she chattered as she began to set the table. "I'm sorry I didn't make it. I was sick and couldn't get out of bed."

"You-you were?"

"Mhmm. But to make up for it I brought two dishes. Dinner and dessert. And you can keep the leftovers. I've got shepherd's pie and-" she looked up to see Cassandra still frozen where she stood. "What's the matter?"

"I thought you forgot about me."

"Forgot? Oh Cass, I would _never_ forget you," she walked around the table so she could grasp Cassandra's hands in her own. "I care about you so _so_ much! Coming to see you is like, _the best_ part of my week."

"But your other friends-"

"Are not like _you_. I like that sometimes it's a challenge to get a smile out of you, because then I know it's genuine and you're not just doing it to be nice. You like my cooking even when I don't think it's my best work. You inspire me to work hard even if I'm not the best at something. Everything about you is so interesting. You're the most fascinating person I've ever met. I love you for who you are. "

"You what?"

"I like you for who you are?"

"'Love.' You said-"

Rapunzel stared at her for several moments, the wheels in her head turning as she processed what she had just let slip and the implications of it.

"Oh! Well, of-of course I love everything _about_ you. And I like you as a friend, certainly. Not that I don't not love you- that makes sense, right? It's just such a strong word and we've never- never talked about that sort of thing. But-" she tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she gathered up her courage, "If I were to, say, maybe like you- as more than a friend, that is- would that be okay?"

"I might- I might like you better than a friend, too. So that... would probably be okay."

"Then it's a good thing I brought dinner and dessert," she grinned. "It sounds like we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
